Last ChanceLast Dance
by words0712
Summary: it was Carly who was hurt all along Not so good with summaries..sorry..:P Read and don't forget to give Reviews..:   ONESHOT.


**I'm Back and with a story! R&R**

* * *

><p>"<em>Last Chance, Last Dance..With you"<em>

It could never been that better, but the moment it hit me, I was crushed. I thought that Sam and Freddie dating would be a huge help on the peace treaty of the world, but it wasn't, it just made things worse. They would both scream and fight more when the other doesn't like or agree with the other. It was like Sam and Freddie Part two but with a subtitle about "Love".

* * *

><p>It was a cold Friday Night and Freddie just came inside his apartment Shivering, smiling as the thought of Sam inside his head plays along with her laugh, Freddie was in love for the girl he never thought he'd fallen in love with. He took of his jacket and flop himself on the couch and flip the T.V on. He searched but found nothing, so he heaved a sigh and got up but before he could ascend the stairs a knock made him turn around and asked "Who is it?" His voice was loud but careful, he wasn't expecting anyone unless Sam would want to stay a little longer with him. So he walked quickly to the door step but before he could open it, he wanted to be safe so he decided to look at the peak hole and it made him smirk as he remembered that it was the same peak hole that he would look at to see if Carly is already at her doorstep but he shrugged the thought of and look at the visitor he was about to welcome inside his house.<p>

She smiled as she step in front of his door, her smile was weak, it wasn't her usual bright smile but rather a small unsure smile, She knocked and said nothing, for what she's going to say would make her weak but she would be more weaker when he hears his truthful response.

He clenched the door knob and opened the door for her, He smiled at her and she responded he asked "Is something wrong Carls?"

He knew her to well and it made her feel more feeble in her knees but she has to stand strong cause if not she would faint any seconds from now.

He came closer, close enough for her to cling to his arms and he asked again "Carls? What's wrong, you know you can always tell me"

She look up with a smile and said "Would you dance with me?"

"_This is my last dance with you__  
><em>_This is my only chance to do all I can do__  
><em>_To let you know that what I feel for you is real"_

Freddie look at her confuse but didn't aked, He grabbed her by her waist and wrapped her as close to him as he can.

She did the same thing, she wrapped her hands to his neck and rested her head on his shoulder, both swayed slow as they both find rythm in there movements.

He breathed heavy and asked once again "what's wrong Carls?" his voice much softer

"I miss you Freddie" She said, her head buried in his chest

Freddie smiled and said "I've miss you too Carly"

Both didn't speak for a moment they swayed left to right, right to left and vice versa when she spoke "I Love you Freddie" and a tear escaped from his eyes.

"_This is the last chance for us__  
><em>_This is the moment that I just cannot let end__  
><em>_Before I know that theres a chance were more than friends"_

Both froze where they are standing. They didn't know what to say but when Freddie's hands were becoming weak.

"_So don't let go, don't let go__  
><em>_Make it last all night__  
><em>_This is my last chance to make you mine"__  
><em>

Carly's hands were gripping Freddie's shirt and she said "Please don't let go, just for a few minutes"

Freddie wiped away his tears and said "No, I'm not, but why now?"

"_I kept my feelings so deep__  
><em>_I kept my dreams of you and me somewhere inside__  
><em>_Although I prayed that you would see it in my eyes"_

"I don't know, but it has always been there, I was just to afraid to say it to you." She sobbed

Freddie look at Carly's head and said "I don't know what to say"

"Maybe I was just to stupid not tell it to you right away, and now I just can't take it anymore, I need to tell you" She said, now her voice was shaky and she said "Your with Sam now and I can't do anything about it, and I'm happy for both of you"

"_But this is my last chance to say__  
><em>_Whats in my heart before you stay out of my life__  
><em>_And then youll understand the way I feel inside"_

"I'm sorry" was the only thing Freddie could say to her. But he knows that Carly knew him to well.

His eyes met hers and he was trying to find the right words to say but Carly spoke first and said "I know you Freddie, you're a guy who stands up for what he thinks is right, and I know you know what is right, You have loved me before but now it's Sam and plus I don't want Sam to get hurt not now that It's the first time I have seen her so happy. You love Sam not me"

Both of them smiled but something was wrong, He was not sure what to feel, He was not sure how to feel things anymore he was triying to understand things but he just can't. While she was dying inside trying to hold on to the thing that she knew would let her fall the second they move away from each other, but she didn't want to think of it right now. She just want to let go of the feelings she had that would be nothing more than but a dream.

"Freddie..."

Freddie look at her and asked "yes?" He was forcing a smile hoping that Carly would see pass through his confusion.

Carly look at him and said "I want us to dance..just for tonight"

Freddie did what he did before, he grabbed her around her waist and Carly rested her head on his shoulder and both started moving right to left, left to right. Swaying slowly and neither could seem to care that there was no music accompanying there dance but only two hearts that are not beating for the same song.

"_So hold me close cause it feels so right__  
><em>_This is my last chance to make it mine__  
><em>_Make this dream reality__  
><em>_So close and yet so far__  
><em>_Gotta find a way into your heart__  
><em>_Gotta speak my mind__  
><em>_Gotta open up to you this time__  
><em>_I cant let you slip away tonight__  
><em>_This is my last dance with you..._

_my last chance to make you mine__"_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So a quick story coming from me, This is actually my first song fic so please be nice to me, PLEASE, though constructive criticism is very welcome. I hope you all give reviews. The song is called "Last Chance" by MYMP. **


End file.
